Time Apart
by Flame Stardattir
Summary: When the scouts kick Serena out she takes drastic action...breaking off her engagement and moving to NY...and as if that isn't enough Serena is soon gonna have another person to support, besides her and Luna....please R&R I need ast leat 7 reviews before
1. Seperation

  
Title: Time Apart  
Author: Lady of Flame  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the show Sailor Moon...they all belong to Naoko-san...however...if anyone wants to give me Darien or Andrew...i wouldn't object. NE way this story is completely original...any resemblence to another author's story is completely conicidental...if you want to use any part of my story all I ask is that you email me first! arigato!  
  
Hey Minna,  
I apologize for the long time it's taking me to get chapter two out....but I've been very busy with a HUGE English project that I have yet to finish *sigh* I truly am sorry for the long amount of time it's taking me to get chapter two out...but I thank EVERYONE for your patience! Major thanks to my editor EMILY, who helped me edit chapter one! Thanx gurl!  
Ja ne  
Sarah a.k.a. Lady of Flame..or just Flame for short  
  
  
***************~~~TIME APART~~~*******************  
Serena Tsukino stared out the plane window  
staring at the clouds as they rolled past. Luna was  
sound asleep in her cat carrier, tucked under   
the seat ahead of Serena.  
One of Serena's hands was resting protectively  
over her slightly rounded stomach. She was thinking  
back to the events of just hours before.  
****Flashback****  
Serena was an hour late for the scout meeting.  
She rushed into the temple planning to tell everyone  
her news and the reason she was late.  
She'd just left her doctor's office after finding out  
that she was 2 months pregnant. Luna was perched on  
Serena's should, having gone to the doctor's with her.   
But before either Luna or Serena could say a word,   
Raye spoke.  
"You're late again," She said, her voice  
devoid of emotion.  
"Look Raye..."  
"That's it Serena! The scouts and I talked and  
we have decided that we can't have a leader who is always  
late!"  
"Wh...what do you mean?"  
"I mean hand over your transformation locket!"  
Serena looked from friend to friend and was  
unhappy to take note of their serious expressions. When  
she looked at Darien,he turned his face away.  
She silently took off the locket, removing the  
silver crystal and slipping it into her pocket. The silver  
crystal was the symbol of the Moon Princess...and they   
couldn't take that from her. She then dropped the   
empty locket to the table.  
Tears silently slid down her face (AN: Wow!  
She must be REALLY upset if she isn't wailing) as   
she removed her engagement ring and dropped it   
next to the locket, running from the temple.  
Luna ran after her stopping only once to yell  
over her shoulder, "Serena was at a doctor's appointment!"  
As Luna ran after their departing friend the  
scouts stared after them in shock. Darien looked about  
ready to burst into tears.  
******End Flashback******  
She'd run straight home to the apartment she  
shared with Darien. She packed up her few belongings  
and made a flight reservations for later that day.  
After the call, she wrote two letters, one for Darien,  
on for the girls.   
Dearest Darien,  
I don't know why you wouldn't look  
at me at the temple, but maybe we need some   
time apart. I'll come back once I feel up to   
facing the girls. Just so you can't say I never told  
like Luna said I was at the Doctor's, what she didn't  
say is that I had just gotten some interesting test  
results. I am two months pregnant. I just thought you   
should know that. If I have the baby before I see you  
again I will name her or him with one of the names we'd  
discussed. Brianna Morgan for a girl, or Galen  
Connor for a boy. Just remember that I love you and  
I always will..I have loved you for a thousand years and  
I will love you for millions more...I will truly miss you.  
Love Always,   
Your Serena  
  
Dear Girls,  
I don't know why you decided what you  
did, but I think you have a good reason. I hope one  
day that you will tell me. However, right now   
you won't be able to because I will be on my way to  
America. I will come back when I feel that I am needed   
or when I feel ready to face you again without weeping.  
If you ask Darien he will tell you why the   
doctor's appointment took so long. I love you all,  
regardless of your actions and I will miss you always.  
Love always,  
Serena...a.k.a. Princess Serenity  
  
Luna had tried to talk Serena out of leaving, but  
she refused to stay. So Luna had elected to come with   
Serena and protect the princess as best as she could.   
'I will use my human form if I must,' thought Luna as   
she was placed into a cat carrier.  
So Serena and Luna were now on a plane to New  
York. Serena had two thousand dollars on her in American.  
She hid them inher clothes and had only fifty dollars  
in her purse. She hoped that that was enough to   
support her and Luna until she could put her business  
degree into action.   
The pilot's voice came over the intercom in  
the typical landing announcement. Serena checked her seatbelt  
and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.  
The landing went smoothly and Serena quicklycollected  
her luggage (with the help of a luggage cart) and hailed a cab.  
The cab dropped her off at a hotel and sped off leaving  
her with her luggage. She got a room, and sighed in relief.  
She had to pick Luna up from the airport in two days, they   
have to keep her under servailance. That gives her just   
enough time to find an apartment.   
************TWO DAYS LATER************  
Serena had just picked Luna up from the  
airport and she was now prowling Serena's sparsely furnished  
apartment. She had a job interview the next day, and she was   
slightly nervous, but happy. Everything had gone pretty quickly  
and Serena was glad for that. As soon as she had a job she was  
set.  
  
Serena had been missing for three days and  
everyone was worried, learning that she was pregnant   
wasn't helping the scouts feel any better for their actions,   
If only Raye hadn't seen that premonition in the fire.   
Every night Darien tossed and turned, unable to sleep  
knowing that he had contributed to Serena's leaving...  
If he could onlyfind her.   
Then he stopped short. Grinning he picked up  
the phone and inquired about where his fiancée  
had flown off to.   
***End Ch:1******  
  
So guys what did ya think?????? Should I put out another chapter? Hmmmmmmm?? it's all up to you!!! PLease Review!!!!!!  
Ja ne,  
Flame  
P.S. Thanx again Emily!! 


	2. Isolation

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko-san does

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko-san does...however, if she wants to sell the rights I have $6.02 (somehow I don't think that's enough)...Maybe it's enough to buy Darien or Andrew? *Scratches her head* I guess not...*sigh*

Hey Minna,

Thanx for all the reviews! I hope U like this chapter! For those who said that the scouts wouldn't kick Serena out for being late to a meeting you are correct...but if u thought that's why they kicked her out u didn't read chapter 1 very closely...If u thought this please reread ch1...I will go into a more detailed description in one of the later chapters. And for those of u who said no-one could find an apartment in 3 days in New York City...U r right and I would know...but this story is *fiction* and there-fore I can say she found an apartment in three days...so there *sticks out her tongue and blows a raspberry* *THBBBT*...hehe...

Ja ne,

Flame

P.S. Thank you to my editor Emily Kimbro and to Polgara!!! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Time Apart

By: Lady of Flame

Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena had been in New York for a month, when she finally found a suitable roommate. She and Luna were currently helping him move into the three-bedroom apartment.

After being in New York for a week, Luna had converted to the human form (Serena didn't know Luna could take this form), freaking Serena out.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Serena tidied up her living room, well aware that her cat-guardian was watching her intently._

_"Serena?"_

_"Yes Luna?"_

_"I believe it is time you understood my full capabilities," with that comment there was a blinding flash and where Luna had sat now stood a young woman with the same intelligent expression as Luna._

_Serena gasped, staring at the woman in shock, "L--l-Luna?"_

_"Yes, its me."_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_ _

Luna had been a huge help to Serena since then. She helped decorate and also helped her find her new roommate, Paul McDonald. 

Serena's condition was beginning to become visible after the first trimester. Paul had casually asked after the father of the child, but Serena had refused to part with any information, so he had let it go. Paul was currently dating a nice guy named Jared. He (Paul) was working as a waiter while he studied to get his Ph.D.

Serena was as happy as she could be...considering she was constantly homesick and wanted more than anything else to call Darien and the girls. But, she continued to live, struggling through each day and night, her one safe hold the baby she carried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien walked down the crowded streets of New York dejectedly. He'd been in New York City for three weeks now, searching for a hint of her, anything at all.But, he hadn't found a single trace of her, physically, telepathically, or otherwise.

As he continued to stroll down the street his eyes came to rest on a pregnant woman with blond buns on the top of her head, and he stopped short in shock. He hadn't even felt her telepathic signal, but there she was, clear as day.

Darien blinked as he took note of the tall man she was walking with. His hair and eyes were a warm chocolate brown and Serena kept referring to him as 'Paulie'. One thought crossed Darien's mind, *HE. MUST. DIE. *

They disappeared into the apartment building across the street. Darien stood there for hours afterward; staring at the building the love of his life had entered with another man. 

Eventually, Darien realized that it was getting dark out, and he wandered back to his own apartment, less then a block from Serena's. 

As he plopped down on his easy chair the bitter irony of the situation hit him in full. To imagine that he had been searching every bit of New York for over a month now, and all the time Serena had been living a mere block away from him.And, if that wasn't bad enough, when he finally finds her, he discovers that she's with another man. 

Darien would have been pissed off with Serena if it not for the little fact that it had been partially his fault that she'd left Tokyo in the first place.After hearing about the vision Raye had gotten from the great fire, of Sailor Moon dying in a battle against a new enemy, the scouts and Darien had decided to do anything in order to prevent that from happening, after all, Raye's visions always proved to be true.Unfortunately, the only thing that they could think of was to kick Serena out of the team.Later, they had come to the conclusion that throwing her out was the stupidest thing they could had ever done, specially since they used the lame excuse of her having been 'late one too many times' as their reason for letting her go.Darien had been the first one to come around and see the error in their thinking.For the past month his only goal had been to find her and apologize.He had been smart enough to call the airline to try and find out her destination.When he'd last seen the girls they had all been heartbroken, and Artemis was sorely missing Luna.

Darien's only wish had been that when he found Serena that she would be all right.Now, he wished that she wasn't with that other man.The thought of seeing those two together was driving him crazy.Regardless, he had to apologize to her, and attempt to keep from killing the hated 'Paulie', but it was going to be hard.Seeing them together was going to test his nerves.

Darien laughed manically as he stared at the stark apartment wall. He was really losing it. But, then a strange idea entered his head.

*What if ...what if I were to win her back? *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Paul is Serena's *ahem* gay roommate…I have nothing against gay men. I have some gay friends...this is just an aspect of the story

I know I know! Its really short and I apologize. However, I could only spare soooo much time. I've been sooooo busy with a HUGE English report and now studying for finals...Please have patience. I'll try to have another chapter out in a few weeks...that is if ya'll read and review...it's all up to you!!

~*~Lady of Flame a.k.a. Sarah

RecineWB@ewol.com


	3. Reunion

Title: Time Apart  
  
Author: Lady of Flame  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: *looks nervously at the burly cops that are standing by her* I do not own Sailor Moon... so please don't hurt me... I'm just using the characters for my story! This story was created from the depths of my own, twisted imagination.... however the show Sailor Moon and all its characters are copyrighted to Naoko and DIC.  
  
Hey Everyone!  
  
Wow! It sure has taken me a long time to get this chapter written. I apologize, but I had yet another writer's block. I seem to be getting them more often then I'd like! Any way, Chapter 4 will be out as soon as I finish it. Thanks for the Reviews... and as Always thanks to Polgara for your insight and help with editing.  
  
~*~ Flame  
  
"The Most I Can Do For My Friend is Simply To Be His Friend."  
  
-Henry David Thoreau  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time Apart  
  
By: Lady of Flame  
  
Chapter 3: Reunion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena stepped out of her apartment building and stopped short.  
  
"Darien," She whispered, naming the man who was standing in her path, only two feet away.  
  
"Hi Sere," Darien said softly, his eyes taking in every inch of her appearance.  
  
Serena just stared, unable to believe it was Darien. As she stood there frozen Paul came up behind her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder, breaking her trance.  
  
"Why Sere, aren't you going to introduce me to your cute friend?" Paul asked playfully.  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed as they focused on Paul. Noticing this Serena took action.  
  
"Paulie this is Darien Chiba, my ex-fiancé. Darien, this is Paul McDonald, my roommate," Serena said, introducing them.  
  
"Oh so you must be the father," Paul said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"What of it?" asked Darien menacingly.  
  
Serena's hand instinctively flew to cover her rounded stomach, a maternal gesture of protectiveness toward her unborn child, "Darien, cut it out."  
  
"Sere can I talk to you?" Darien asked. "Alone?"  
  
"I have to be going anyway. I have to meet Jared for our date," Paul said, kissing Serena's cheek, then walking away.  
  
Darien stared after Paul, slightly shocked at his openness with his personal life, then shrugged it off and turned back to Serena.  
  
She sighed, "I will only talk to you if you come with me to the hospital, since you scared Paulie away."  
  
"Are you sick? Injured? Are you okay?" Darien asked worriedly, studying Serena intently for any sign of illness.  
  
"No! I'm fine, I'm just going for a sonogram," Serena said softly, turning and walking toward the hospital.  
  
"Oh... okay then," Darien said, catching up with Serena and keeping pace with her. "Sere..."  
  
"Please call me Serena, we are no longer a couple."  
  
Darien flinched at the tone in her voice, the continued, "Everyone misses you."  
  
"Then they shouldn't have kicked me out of the scouts."  
  
"They didn't want to," Darien said softly. " I didn't want them too, but Rei had a premonition that... well that you'd save them in a battle, only to die yourself. So they kicked you out of the scouts, thinking that was the only way to protect their Princess."  
  
"They should have told me," Serena said stubbornly. "It should have been my decision."  
  
Darien didn't reply to that, he couldn't, and the rest of the walk to the hospital was silent. Serena led the way into the hospital and got directions from the security guard at the front desk. Then she quickly navigated the halls until they got to Outpatient Registration. Once there, she was registered and then they waited until a sonogram technician came for them.  
  
"Serena Tsukino?" She asked.  
  
"That's me, is it okay if Darien comes with me?"  
  
"Is he your husband?"  
  
"No, but he is the baby's father."  
  
"That's fine. I'm Mary," She replied, leading them into the sonogram room.  
  
Serena was told to lie down on the bed, where the technician pulled up Serena's shirt to just under Serena's breasts. Then Mary spread the sonogram cream on Serena's swollen abdomen.  
  
Serena gasped at the coldness of the cream, and Darien went to her side taking her hand in his.  
  
"I'm okay Darien, its just cold," she said evenly as the technician started the sonogram.  
  
Then Serena's gaze was riveted on the pictures of the baby that were coming up on the screen.  
  
Oh, the baby is so beautiful, Serena thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien stared at the sonogram in wonder, awe, and astonishment. There was a new life growing in his Sere, and it was their child. He looked down at Serena, loving being near her even if she was mad at him.  
  
"Well, that's it!" Mary said. "Your doctor will give you the 'official' results but off the record, the baby looks very healthy. Do you know what sex the baby is?"  
  
"Not yet, but I had the amniotic fluids tested and the doctor said that she'd give me the results as soon as she found out," Serena replied, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
Mary handed Serena a cloth to wipe the cream off her stomach with. Serena did so, and afterward Darien helped her off the table. They paid the required fee and returned to Serena's apartment  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena thought the whole walk back to her apartment building. Trying to decide whether or not to invite Darien up for coffee and a snack. By the time they got to their destination she had decided.  
  
"Would you like to come up for coffee and a snack?" She asked softly, looking down at her feet.  
  
"I'd love to," Darien replied, with such sureness that Serena was surprised at first.  
  
The doorman opened the door for them and Serena led Darien to the elevator that took them to the seventh floor. They then proceeded down the hall, and Serena unlocked the door to her apartment, shutting the door behind Darien.  
  
She led Darien to the kitchen where Luna was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.  
  
"Hi Luna," Serena said, going to the coffee machine and starting a pot.  
  
"Hey Sere," Luna replied, not looking up from her paper. "How did the sonogram go?"  
  
"Great! The baby looks really healthy!"  
  
"That's wonderful. Doctor Henderson called, she asked that you call as soon as you can."  
  
"I'll call her in a bit, I'm hungry," Serena said, taking a bowl of fruit salad on the table and setting out two bowls and spoons.  
  
Throughout this whole exchange Darien stood in the doorway, staring at Luna. He hadn't known that she could transform into a human, and he was a little shocked.  
  
"Luna? As in the cat Luna?" Darien asked.  
  
"That's utterly ridiculous! How could a cat be in human form? " Luna asked turning to stare at Darien. She said his name in a shocked whisper, "Darien?"  
  
"Yeah, so I guess it is possible for a cat to be in human form."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Luna said, smiling warmly at Darien. "Well I'll leave you two alone. Sere, I'll be in our room if you need me."  
  
"Okay Luna."  
  
Luna left, her newspaper tucked under one arm. Serena sat down at the table across from Darien, filling her bowl with fruit. Darien also put some fruit in his bowl, but to a smaller extent.  
  
They ate for a while in silence, Serena only getting up once to get them each a cup of coffee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eventually, Darien couldn't take the silence anymore. He set down his coffee and looked at Serena intently, "So do you hate me?"  
  
"I can't. hate you. Darien, you are the father of my child. but oh I can't forgive you either. You hurt me," Serena said softly.  
  
Darien slowly nodded, accepting her answer. for now, but he knew with certainty that he would win her back, at all costs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now!! Sorry guys! But know that as you read this I'm working on the next chapter and I'll get it out as soon as possible!!! Please review this story or send me an email!! Thanks!  
  
~*~ Flame 


End file.
